Let's Get Happy
|year = 2003 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 11th |points = 53 |previous = I Can't Live Without Music |next = Can't Wait Until Tonight}} Let's Get Happy was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga, performed by Lou. The song is an up-tempo number, with Lou exhorting her listeners to forget their troubles and "get happy and let's be friends". In the final, Lou and her five backing singers appeared in a colourful assortment of clothing. Lou wore a white jacket and trousers over a black top, along with a belt with a red fastener. Her two male cohorts appeared in suits, one in red and one in black. Her three female backing singers included a woman dressed in a black jacket and thigh-length boots, another dressed in a sleeveless green gown, and finally, a woman dressed in a sleeveless silver catsuit and platform shoes. The song was performed tenth on the night, following Cyprus and preceding Russia. At the close of voting, it had received 53 points, placing 11th. Lyrics (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) Whoa… Last night in the discothèque All my friends seemed to look and wait Just lookin’ for trouble ‘Cause everything’s drivin’ ’em mad (Yeah, drivin’ ’em mad) No fun, not a smilin’ face And down at heart in so many ways Hey, baby, what’s on? And why’s everyone so sad? Let’s get happy and let’s be friends For tomorrow never, never ends And our world will be all new Let’s get happy and let’s be gay All our troubles, they will fade away And the promise I will send you Hits you on a brand new day (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) Yeah, yeah… (On that day, everything will be okay) See the girl with the high heel shoes I wanna know why she’s got the blues Don’t ya stop a-rockin’ And get the ball a-rollin’ tonight (Yeah, get the ball a-rollin’ tonight) Everyone’s kinda cool and stressed Gotta move, or you’ll miss the best Whatever you do now You just gotta do it right Let’s get happy and let’s be friends For tomorrow never, never ends And our world will be all new Let’s get happy and let’s be gay All our troubles, they will fade away And the promise I will send you Hits you on a brand new day (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) On a brand new day (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) We will be on our way (Doob doo doobn da dap da…) And we’ll have lots of fun together (That’s right) Let’s get happy and let’s be friends For tomorrow never, never ends And our world will be all new Let’s get happy and let’s be gay All our troubles, they will fade away And the promise I will send you Hits you on a brand new day (Let’s stop feelin’ sad and down) (Let’s just take off from the ground) Whoa… let’s get happy Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five